


A New Plan

by wand3rlust



Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is finished helping David and Elise he's re-assigned to monitor the Secretary of State's son, TJ Hammond. Harry's not sure how to react when he realizes he might be part of the reason TJ keeps going off plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lena's great [prompt/idea on tumblr](http://cylondorothy.tumblr.com/post/88985219191/have-you-ever-seen-the-adjustment-bureau-because-i). "have you ever seen the adjustment bureau? because i want a crossover between anthony mackie's character and sebastian's tj from political animals" 
> 
> P.S. What a good ship this is! I hope to write some more of them.

> _Most people live life on the path we set for them. Too afraid to explore any other. But once in a while people come along and knock down all the obstacles we put in their way. People who realize, free will is a gift you'll never know how to use until you fight for it._
> 
> _I think that's the chairman's real plan. And maybe one day we won't write the plan. You will._

 

****

 

"I think,” Harry says soaking in the view of Central Park, “I'll take that vacation now."

"Sorry, can't just yet," says Richardson next to him holding a new envelope out to Harry.

Thomas James Hammond. The name is familiar. TJ, Son of Secretary of State’s Elaine Barrish, former First Lady and former Governor of Illinois. Elaine had done some campaigning with David in 2006 and then went on two years later in a run for President that unfortunately ended without nomination. Eventually, this lead her to the Secretary of State position she held now. She would be president soon enough, they just needed to make a few adjustments first.

TJ Hammond was key for that . The young man had a string of bad misfortunes in recent years and with those misfortunes, had his own path disrupted numerous times. Harry had never seen anything quite like it and might have once assumed it was willful disruption. But for what TJ had suffered, he knew that was not entirely true. The boy was a force of nature to be sure, constantly going off plan, but other forces were at play and TJ had been caught in the middle of something much bigger on more than one occasion.

***

The network of doors in DC were much more complicated and spread out than what he was used to in New York. Many areas were off limits or could only be used at certain times of the day. Travel at night was easier and safer. He steps out of a door across the street from the hospital, but he knows he can't enter through the front doors since visiting hours are long over and TJ’s visitors are likely restricted to immediate family anyway.

There's a door in the network two blocks down that will lead him into the medical records office of the hospital, so he turns to make his way but bumps into someone huddled on the ground with a disheveled blanket wrapped around them. The person glares up at him clearly annoyed. “Watch it!” they say voice hoarse and dry.

“I’m sorry, my fault I wasn’t payin’ attention.” He says sincerely.

“Typical,” grumbles the person wrapping the blanket tighter around their frame.

As a car drives by headlights light up the shadows and he gets a good look at the person’s face. Head covered in a thick green stocking cap, their face is round with soft features worn thin with tiredness, dark brown eyes that peer at him suspiciously. They couldn’t be any older than 35 by the looks of it and Harry feels a sharp twinge of sadness knowing instinctually this person’s path was disrupted by the system of capitalism they’d heavily influenced. The greed and gap of those in power was something they hadn’t accounted for originally and were still trying to clean it up even now.

These things shouldn't concern him as a caseworker, he's not supposed to respond with such empathy, but he's never known how shut it off and wouldn't really want to. He might not be able to fix the big things, but he can start with something small.

There were plans in the works to get himself on security detail, it would be the easiest way to keep tabs on him, but tonight he needed to get to the hospital before the media circus he knew was coming arrived in the morning.

He steps through the door and into the dark records office lit only by fluorescent lights at the end of the hallway. He takes off his hat and next his jacket draping it over his arm holding the briefcase and sneaks up a back stairwell to the third floor where TJ's room is located. He creates a diversion with a crashing noise that sends the small handful of doctors and nurses in the hall scrambling away from him and when the coast is clear he approaches the young man's room.

Inside, Elaine is sitting at his side with her head laid on the bed in exhaustion. Harry glances at the watch on his wrist. Any moment now...

Her phone rings and it startles her awake. She rubs her eyes and clears her throat before she answers. "Oh my god," she says after a moment, "are you sure?" Within moments she's grabbing her things, and throwing on her coat. She pauses in her rush to glance at TJ again, she lays a soft hand on his cheek and kisses his forehead. Her phone rings again bringing her back to reality and she lets out a frustrated sigh as she picks up and rushes out of the room oblivious to Harry's presence.

As Harry enters the room he sets his things on the chair in the corner and gets a good look at the man who’s cocky persona he’s really only ever seen in magazines and on tv. There’s no cockiness here now though, he looks young, more like a boy than a man in his current state. Then, TJ stirs awake blinking and groggy, pressing a hand against his face, he glances around the room and takes a moment to look Harry over. Apparently deciding he’s alright, he mumbles, “What time is it?” He makes a small effort to sit up, but just groans and lays his head back on the pillow.

Harry freezes. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to meet until later at the house. His pulse speeds up. Deviating off plan so soon can’t be good, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do and the confused look on TJ’s face tells him his response is taking too long, so he pulls his thoughts away from the panic as much as he can and glances at his watch. “Almost 4:00,” he says.

“You my new security?” he asks.

“Something like that,” Harry smiles, “more like a caseworker.”

TJ huffs. “A little late for that, don’t you think?”

“It’s never too late,” Harry smiles and says as sincerely as he knows it to be true.

TJ looks at him confused again and swallows hard turning away to look out the window. He’s pale and looks tired despite the fact he’s been sleeping several hours. The monitors next to him hum and beep as he breathes shallow and quiet. A strange sense of protectiveness and guilt flares up inside Harry’s thoughts and he wonders how how many events took place to lead to this moment in TJ’s life, and how it could ever be justified.

The quiet buzzing of the phone from his coat pocket disrupts Harry’s thoughts. He excuses himself to step into the hall. All is confirmed, the President’s plane has crashed off the coast of France, Elaine and their family will need extra security on hand so his position is finalized. He’ll need to stop by local HQ to get the paperwork in the morning.

When he comes back into the room TJ looks a little more relaxed and is sitting up now. The young man’s sharp blue eyes take him in head to toe this time and he smirks a little. “Got a name?”

The direct attention makes Harry a little uneasy but he pushes the feeling aside and figures he’s just not used to it yet. He walks towards the hospital bed and holds out his hand. “Harry. Harry Mitchell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *timeline note*  
> In the Adjustment Bureau David’s unsuccessful campaign for Senate is in 2006. It is 2010 that he is running again and when he meets up with Elise for the final time and Harry helps them. 
> 
> Political Animals gives no specific year for it’s timeline so I am having Elaine’s unsuccessful run for President be in 2008. Events for Political Animals take place 2 years after Elaine’s run, which in my timeline would make it 2010 and would match up perfectly to the ending of The Adjustment Bureau. I do play a bit with the timeline of “Resignation Day” where I have TJ still in the hospital when Elaine gets the news, but it’s only minor.
> 
> *9/6/14 update*  
> I still have more planned for this but I'm working on a longer fic at the moment so it will be another month or so until I can get back to working on this fic! It's not abandoned though.


End file.
